


Form 2194

by Toodleoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/pseuds/Toodleoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the others thought that Percy and Hermione were cold and clinical. All the others were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Form 2194

'We'd like everyone's attention for a minute,' Percy announced, Hermione's hand in his as they stood before his entire family. They'd waited until everyone was gathered around the Burrow table for Sunday supper. The lull before pudding seemed like as good a time as any to drop this bombshell, so--  
  
'We're getting married!' Hermione cried, extending her arm to show off a sparkling new piece of jewelry.  
  
Everyone started talking at once: Percy's father beamed at them both as he spoke of his pride, and his mum burst into a fit of hopefully happy tears. Bill passed his congratulations, Fleur cooed over the golden ring setting, and George winked at Hermione suggestively.  
  
'Wait! What?' Ron asked, his gaze shooting back and forth between Percy and Hermione as he processed the words that had just been spoken. 'Wait...wait...You two are going to do _what_?'  
  
'Get _married_ , Ron,' Hermione stated.  
  
Percy pulled her in close by his side. 'We were thinking about an autumn wedding.'  
  
'But you're not even that serious about each other,' Ron said. He reached for the trifle bowl in the center of the table, grabbed the spoon, and ladeled out a sizeable portion, dropping it to his plate with a satisfying _splatting_ sound.  
  
The other Weasleys bit their tongues as Percy spoke up. 'I don't know what _serious_ means in your book, but pursuing Hermione for the past seven months and fourteen days, particularly after being in her acquaintance for the last decade, seems fairly serious to me. Committing to her for the rest of our lives? Also serious. Additionally, we've discussed children as--'  
  
Ron snorted. 'Hold your knickers, Perce. I just meant that you two don't even seem to like each other that much. To make a baby, you've got to do more than hold hands.'  
  
George smacked his kid brother upside the head. 'Oy!'  
  
Fuming, Hermione stood her ground. 'Not everyone needs to make a spectacle of themselves, _Ronald_.'  
  
Not even _that_ shut up the redhead. Neither did the large bite of trifle he was presently masticating. 'I'm just trying to picture breakfast in your house, 'Mione.' Ron began mimicking Percy's speech as he acted out an exchange between the couple. 'I can see it now: "Would you please pass the sugar, Ms. Granger?" "Perhaps, Mr. Weasley. Have you filled out form 2194, submitted it in triplicate and received appropriate authorization?"'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's antics and gave her fiance's hand a gentle squeeze of assurance.

  
*

  
Later that evening, Percy found himself lying naked under the stars with the woman he loved, on a woolen blanket they'd sneaked out from under his mother's watchful eyes. Two glasses, an empty Champagne bottle, and all their clothing lay discarded in the grass.  
  
Hermione snuggled into his side in the afterglow of making love. Really, Percy thought, this was his favourite way to see her, when she was sated and content, drawing lazing circles onto his hipbones while the sweat of their skin dried in the cool summer breeze.  
  
There were so many facets to Hermione Jean Granger, he knew. Many people _thought_ they knew her, but they only saw what she let them see. All her housemates saw was that she could be fussy to a fault and that she could wrangle Harry into doing his homework most of the time. Her coworkers thought her exacting and precise, and the greater public knew that she was fearless.  
  
They weren't wrong, per se, but they were all missing something. Percy felt a little smug, knowing that he knew more about her than the others did. He saw her when she was wild. When she was vulnerable. When she was-- _although nobody would ever believe it--_ silly.  
  
Just as she saw him, all of him, and loved and accepted what she found.  
  
'Did Ron's comments earlier bother you?' Hermione asked, her voice quiet. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at him.  
  
'No,' Percy replied. The moonlight shone through her mane of hair and gave her skin an aethereal glow. 'They merely highlighted how poorly he knows us--knows _you_. He can't even fathom the passionate woman you are, Hermione.'  
  
'You're a good man.' She was silent for a moment. 'Sometimes I'm afraid that I take life too seriously.'  
  
'So noted,' Percy answered. He ran his fingers through her hair, tugging ever so slightly at her scalp. 'Whenever that is the case, please inform me. I'll find us another field, and we'll do _this_ again.'  
  
Giggling, Hermione added, 'Or a lake. You can take me underwater.'  
  
'I won't even ask for an authorisation form.'  
  
'If we ever come up with forms,' she said, pressing kisses to the center of his chest, 'let's leave them all over the house for guests to find.'  
  
Percy laughed aloud. 'Forms for... for passing the sugar?' he asked, reaching over to tease her with his fingers. 'I do hope we can get more creative than that.'  
  
She rose above him, swung her leg over his frame, and lowered herself down onto his body. 'Oh... oh,' she said, picking up her pace as the heat rose between them, 'I am a _very_ imaginative woman. Lucky for me that you are a _very_ thorough man.'


End file.
